The Company We Keep
by demonixjezter
Summary: Eleven year old Arnold learns about the fate of his parents. What effects will this information have on him. How much pain can one boy take. Re-post.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Hey Arnold. This is the prequel to The Secrets we Keep**

**Chapter 1-Loss**

"I am not going to tell you anything. You might as well kill me." A man said. He was chained to a wall. Both of his eyes were swollen shut from the constant beatings he had been taking. His nose was also broken and some of his teeth had been knocked out.

"What if I travel to the U.S., kidnap your bouncing baby boy, bring him here and beat him in front of you." An accented man said. "I guarantee that you loosen your tongue."

You kidnap us, chain us up in a dungeon, and beat my husband like a ragdoll. Now you threaten my child!? A woman spoke. "I agree with my husband, you might as well kill me. She was chained to the wall like her husband. Unlike him though, she hadn't been touched.

"They aren't going to tell you anything. They are loyal to the Green Eyes" A second accented man spoke.

"Eduardo, you fucking traitor!" The beaten man spoke. "You told us they were in trouble. We left our son because of you. We thought you were our friend."

"The two of you are so predictable." The man known as Eduardo spoke. "I figured you would bring the map though."

"Unlike you, we can get there without the map." The woman spoke.

Eduardo walked over to the woman and smacked her. As he rose his arm to smack her again, a strong hand grabbed his wrist.

"Eduardo, we do not hit women in my home. The accented man said. He let go of his arm. "I would not do that again if I were you."

"Such a gentleman." The woman spoke.

Ignoring her sarcastic response. The man spoke. "Eduardo, do you think you can find the temple without a map."

"Yes, I do. I just need time. Eduardo spoke. "Sombra, those jungles can be extremely dangerous."

"You have two months. Sombra spoke. "And Eduardo, if you fail me or cross me, you are going to end up like these two. Sombra pulled a gun out from his waistband and pointed the barrel at the chained man's head.

Feeling the metal against his head, the man accepted his fate. He looked over to his wife. "I love you Stella."

BANG!

Miles! Stella yelled. She fought against the chains, trying to reach her husband. Realizing it was futile, she dropped to the floor and began to cry. The gun was now against her head. She spoke. "You won't hit a woman, but you will shoot one?"

"As you said before, I am a gentleman. Sombra said.

BANG!

Arnold shot up from his sleep. His heart was beating so fast that he could feel it in his ears. He looked up through his skylight, then over to his potato clock. It was a little past three in the morning. He looked down at his bed. Everything soaked in sweat. He got up from his bed and stripped. He threw the sweat soaked clothing into a pile on the floor. He walked over to his closet and picked out some basketball shorts and a shirt and put them on. He walked back over to his bed and starting stripping the sheets off. He smelled them to make sure that it was all sweat. It was. He grabbed the clothing off the floor and left his room. His destination the laundry room.

Arriving in the basement, he opened a washer and placed his clothing and sheets inside. After adding laundry soap and starting the machine, he walked across the room and sat on a dryer. He let his thoughts wander to the dream he just had. He never had dreams that violent. He was prone to nightmares just like every other eleven year old but, he never thought his imagination was capable of something so dark. He always stayed optimistic when it came to his parents. Watching them die, that scared him. The buzzer of the washing machine brought Arnold out of his thoughts. He hoped off the dryer to grab his clothes. He put them in a dryer, added a dryer sheet and started the machine. "I'll come back down later and get them." He said to himself. He walked out the basement. Arriving up to the first, floor Arnold heard movement in the kitchen. He went to investigate. He found his grandmother sitting at the table drinking tea.

"Morning Grandma, what are you doing up so early?"

"I wake up every morning at 4 am to have a cup of jasmine tea." She said to him. "I enjoy the peace of the early morning hours. What were you doing in the basement?"

"I had a bad dream Grandma." Arnold said. "I woke up completely soaked with sweat. I decided to wash my pajamas and sheets.

"Was it all sweat? Gertie said, looking at her grandson with one of her eyebrows raised.

"Yes, it was all sweat Grandma." Arnold said, embarrassed at the assumption his grandmother was making.

Noticing his embarrassment the old woman spoke. "You said you had a bad dream. What was it about?" She took a sip of her tea.

"It was a dream about my parents. They were murdered in the dream. Double crossed by their best friend." He said. I've never had a dream like that.

Gertie paused at her grandson's comment. Though she did wake up at four every day to have tea, a nightmare similar to her grandson's is what woke her up this morning. She didn't want the boy to worry so she let him continue.

"He had them caged in a dungeon. My father had been beaten badly. My mom hadn't been touched." He said. "He wanted a map from them. When they said they didn't have it, he shot them both.

"That is very unlike you, Kimba." The old woman got up, filled the tea kettle with water and placed it on the stove to heat up. "Have a cup of tea with me. Calm your nerves." Gertie sat back down at the table with her grandson. Once the kettle started to whistle she brought it to the table and poured them both a cup. She could tell by the look in his eyes, that dream really bothered him. Hell, it really bothered her.

"Grandma. Do you think that my parents are dead?" He asked, disappointment could be seen in eyes It was a question that he really didn't want to ask.

"Arnold." Gertie placed her hand on her grandsons. "After all this time, it is a possibility, it's just one possibility that I will not entertain." She took a sip of her tea. She could tell her answer uplifted the young man. At this point his parents, had been gone for eight years. She wasn't going to let one bad dream destroy the boy's faith in seeing his parents again.

"Thanks Grandma." Arnold finished his tea. He got up kissed his grandmother on her cheek, left the kitchen and headed towards his room. Once he got back to his room, he looked at his bed. There was still a large wet spot on it. He walked over to the ladder on his wall. He climbed up to the window to open it. There was a light breeze and he figured that it might help his bed dry faster. He climbed down and walked over to his closet. He got out the extra pillow and blanket that he had for guest. He grabbed his remote and pressed the button that folded out his couch. He pressed another button that cut on his stereo. Soft jazz started playing through his speakers. He threw the pillow and blanket down on the couch then plopped down on them. He looked over at his clock, it was 5:20 am. He turned on his back and stared at the sky, he couldn't shake the feeling that today was not going to be a good one. Arnold closed his eyes, attempting to go back to sleep.

Back in the kitchen Gertie finished her third cup of tea. Her conversation with her grandson playing though her mind. She had always been an intuitive woman, she could feel when something bad was going to happen. Her dream wasn't as dark as Arnold's, hers was just ominous. She put the kettle in the sink and looked out the window. The sky was covered with thick dark clouds. She opened the window. The air outside was thick. Something bad was going to happen today.

A bright green flame surrounded by a ring of fire. The flame and the ring of fire were surrounded by larger ring of fire. Suddenly, the inner ring of fire extinguished. Leaving only the outer ring and the bright green flame...

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!

Susie Kokoshka reached over to her night stand to silence her alarm. She looked at her clock. It was 6:30 in the morning. Before she got out bed, she thought about the dream she just had. There was something familiar about it, she just couldn't put her finger on it. She got up and stretched. She looked at the man that she shared a bed with, currently hogging all the covers. She grabbed the blanket that she slept in, folded it up and placed it under the bed like she did every day. She walked over to her vanity, gathering up all the items she would need for her shower. She grabbed her towel then headed towards the bathroom. None of the other boarders were awake at this hour, so she could take a long hot shower undisturbed.

She reached the bathroom and started the shower. Getting in she let the water hit her body. As steam started filling up the bathroom, Susie found her thoughts going back to her dream. There was something special about that dream, she knew that she had it before. She let her mind replay the dream over and over. It was better than thinking about the cheating husband. She didn't know how it happened, but he found another woman that catered to his every need and didn't ask for anything in return. Susie knew the woman's name, she even knew what the woman looked like. Susie didn't care though, as far as she knew, their marriage was over.

Two years ago Susie after receiving a promotion at work, making her assistant manager she decided to change her life. She stopped letting Oskar walk all over her. (That was probably when the affair started) Susie enrolled nursing school. She was currently two years into her Pediatric Nursing degree. At one point she wanted kids, but Oskar was shooting blanks. She was currently saving to get a good divorce lawyer to end this marriage. They hardly spoke to each other, and Susie made it a point to see as little of him as possible. She didn't want to leave the boarding house, but she would if she had too.

Finishing her shower, she dried off, put on her robe then walked back to her room to get ready for work. Once she was dressed and ready go to, she looked at her clock. "7:10. I go get some breakfast and..."

"Oh Vanessa!"

Susie froze and look at the bed. "He didn't just say that! That's it! I have had it!" She walked over to the bed and pushed Oskar out of it.

He hit the floor and instantly woke up. "What! What! I'm up". He said sleepily.

"You bastard!" She yelled. "How dare you call out that woman's name in my bed?"

"Susie, I don't know what you are talking about." He said, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

She walked around the bed and stood over him. "I am going to make this real simple for you Oskar." Instead of yelling, she lowered her voice so that her point got across. "If you are here when I get home tonight, I am personally going to cut off the one thing that you really care about." She got up grabbed her purse and walked out the door.

All Oskar could do was stare at the door.

On the other side of the door, Susie took in a deep breath and exhaled. "Damn, that felt great!" She was walking on sunshine even though it was a cloudy day outside. She walked downstairs turned into the kitchen and froze. Five sets of eyes were staring at her. Two sets she didn't' recognize. It must have been a serious situation because all conversation stopped when she entered. "I'm so sorry. I'll pick up something on my way to work." She backed out the room, and once she felt the front door against her back, she turned around and exited the boarding house.

Before she took her first step off the stoop, she noticed two men spying on the family from under the kitchen window, which was currently open. Voices could be her from inside.

"Ernie! Mr. Hyunh! What are you doing?" Susie said.

"The two men in there." Ernie said. "One is from the FBI, the other is a lawyer. We figure it has something to do with the kids parents."

Arnold's parents was a VERY sensitive subject, only talked about by the family. Susie knew his parents, they were wonderful people. She felt so bad for Arnold when the anniversary of day they left came around. Susie saw herself of something of an aunt to the boy. He was such a good kid he didn't deserve this.

"We shouldn't be listening to this." She said. She wanted to do the right thing, but her body had something else in mind. She found herself walking over to the window with the two men.

In the kitchen…

"As I was saying. I am Special Agent Lucius Quick with the FBI. This is Derrick Anderson. He is your parent's lawyer." The man shook Arnold's hand. "We have some information concerning your parents. The man looked to Gertie and Phil, then back to Arnold. "I am sorry to tell you that your parents were murdered, eight years ago on a flight back to the USA."

Gasped could be hear around the table. Even from Derrick Anderson. He wasn't just Miles and Stella's lawyer, was also their friend. He was just at curious as everyone else at the table. Special Agent Quick didn't go into that much detail when he called to inform him that the Shortmans had passed. Derrick asked the agent when he would be visiting the family. The agent said the next day around seven in the morning. Derrick told the agent that he would meet him there. After the phone call Derrick found the files that held the Shortmans life insurance policies and will. Seeing as he was the executor to their will, he knew that Arnold's life was going to change in more than one way today.

CRACK!

Arnold eyes widened. His thoughts went back to the dream that woke him up that morning. He got up from the table and walked up to the agent. He hit the man with hook so hard he knocked the man out of his seat. Arnold straddled the man's torso and started repeatedly punching the man directly in the nose with both his hands. Blood gushed from the man's face. Arnold just kept punching, and punching, and punching, and punching….

"Arnold!" A deep voice said. A large hand waving in his face brought Arnold back to his senses.

Arnold immediately looked at his hand and then to the agent's face. There was no blood or damage of any kind. "What the hell was that" Arnold thought to himself.

Are you ok, Kimba? Gertie placed on hand on the boy's shoulder.

"I am fine, Grandma. He turned back to the Agent. What happened to my parents?

Agent Quick looked at the boy and then started to rub the bridge of his nose. "Do you really want to know son, it's a pretty disturbing story. The agent knew it was against protocol, but after eight years of waiting, the kid deserved to know the truth if he wanted to hear it.

"Yes, yes I do!" Arnold said, crossing his arm waiting for the man to begins. All eyes in the room were on the agent.

"Ok." The Agent Quick said. "Your parents only spent two weeks in the helping the hidden tribe. Apparently a few years earlier a sacred relic was stolen by a man named Rodrigo Sombra. Your parents stole it back and returned it to the tribe. The only thing was that they didn't know that Rodrigo Sombra was and still is a notorious drug dealer. Major power in San Lorenzo. When he learned that they were back in San Lorenzo he placed a price on their heads. Assassin from all over the country were searching for you parents. They were so deep in the jungle that none of the other Assassins could find them. A bomb had been placed on the chartered plane that was waiting for them when they got back to civilization. The bomb killed your parents, two other passengers and the pilot.

The group was silent. "It sounded like something from a movie." Arnold thought to himself. He broke the silence. "How do you know all this?"

"The man who planted the bomb told us" Agent Quick said. He already knew what the next question would be. "His name I Eduardo Alvarez, your parents so called best friend. He currently in the FBI's custody. "

Gasp could heard from the three adults at the table. All three of them had knew Eduardo. He even translated the vows of Miles and Stella wedding. Phil's fist pounded on the table. Startling the group. "That traitorous son of a…."

"Phil! Gertie called out, using her head to point to their grandson. She thought back to what Arnold told her this morning. "Double crossed by their best friend." She thought to herself. Even with all her intuition, this creped her out.

Arnold had not moved or said anything since the agent started the story. His mind kept going back and forth between his dream and the story. He didn't really know how to feel. A question popped in to his head. "How much?" He asked, looking the agent straight in the eyes.

"You don't wanna know kid. Agent Quick said.

"HOW MUCH!" Arnold screamed, slamming his fist down on the table so hard, the wood splintered. "How much did he kill his best friends for?"

"1.5 Million." Agent Quick.

Arnold didn't say anything. He ran his hand through his blonde hair and exhaled. "Grandma, Grandpa. I am going to go upstairs. I need to be alone for a little while. I don't have to go to school today do I?

"No Shortman." Phil said. "We'll come check on you in a little bit.

Arnold didn't say anything back. He just got up from the table and left the kitchen. He walked up to his room and closed the door. He saw that his bed was still not dry. He walked over to the couch and laid down facing the ceiling. He just stared at the sky.

Back in the kitchen Agent Quick continued to answer questions the rest of the group asked. Once they were out of question for the agent, he gave then his card told them if they needed anything to call. He also said that maybe they should get Arnold some help. The agent exited the boarding house.

Upon hearing the front door to the boarding house open the group eavesdropping under the kitchen window scattered into the alley beside the boarding house. The group stayed silent until they heard a vehicle start up and pull off.

"That is absolutely horrible." Susie said to the group. She felt guilty for listening in on that terrible story. She had tears in her eyes. She wished she could do something for the family but she didn't know how to even approach them about this. She decided that she wouldn't further invade their privacy. "I am leaving she said to the two men. She walked off in the direction of her job. As she was walking the story the agent told kept replaying in her mind. One part in particular, the fact that they had only spent two weeks in the jungle. "Why is that significant to me?" She thought to herself. Then it dawned on her as she walked by a man lighting a cigar with a match. "The dream." She said aloud. "I had it…two weeks after they left. Oh my god, I knew. "

"Mr. and Mrs. Shortman. I was the executor of your son and daughter in law's will. Derrick handed the two a few sheets of paper. One was the Shortman's will and the other was a copy of their life insurance policies. He knew money couldn't make up for a lost parent, but the boys was getting substantial amount. "I will read both aloud, if you have any questions don't hesitate to stop me. He started reading the will.

The will was pretty easy to understand. Everything went to Arnold. Though they didn't have much in the way of material possession, they did have some boxes in the basement. Their joint and personal bank account would know become Arnold's also. After he finished reading the will, he started reading the insurance policy. Phil and Gertie read along with Derrick until they reached the middle of the document, with a very large number on it. "Mama Lonely! Phil said placing his hand on his head. They left him two million dollars.

"Yes." Derrick said. Both Stella and Miles both had life insurance policies in the amount of 1 million dollars. Since they labeled at missing the past 8 years, the policies were still active. Now that they have pronounced deceased….you get my point. One million will be placed in a trust until Arnold turns 18. The other million will be placed in a checking account for Arnold, but will be controlled by you two. That money is for Arnold's basic needs, also to become his when he turns 18. The contents of the deceased bank accounts would also go in said account. After he finished explaining everything, he gave them his card and his condolences. After Derrick the Phil and Gertie allowed themselves to grieve for the son and daughter in law

Arnold's spent most of day in his room alone. He really didn't want to talk to anyone. He mind repeatedly play the dream, the story, and his imagined violent outburst. "Maybe I should ask to go to a doctor. I have never had so many negative thoughts. Is something wrong with me? Then Arnold realized something, for the first time in his life. His optimism was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Hey Arnold.**

**Chapter 2-Eyes Wide Open**

Arnold was in a white room. In front of him, a cube shaped cell made of glass. He was shocked to see himself on the other side of the glass, which he noticed had a large crack in it.

**_Who are you?_**

_Really? You see yourself in a cell and you ask the obvious. "I am you." The question you should be asking yourself is "What am I?"_

**_Ok well, what are you?_**

_I am what you constantly deny. I am "he that shall not be seen." My friend, I am the reason you imagined yourself killing a man today._

**_Why am I…are you in a cell?_**

_You put me here?_

**_I don't understand_**

_You are really going to make me explain it, aren't you?_

**_Explain what?_**

_Dammit man! You cannot be this fucking stupid. I mean, I knew you were dense, but you have got to be kidding me!_

**_Calm down. I am just trying to figure out what's going on._**

_Since I have to bring this down to the stupid level…I am your anger, your pain, your disappointment. I am your negative side. Better yet, I am the reason you cannot see things for how they really are. Your "be positive" bullshit seriously clouds your judgment. I am the reason you had that dream. I am the reason you imagined yourself hurting someone. The news you received earlier, caused a crack in my cell. So, I exploited the situation._

**_You want me to hurt people?_**

_No dumbass, I want you to let me out. I want to make us whole. You keep me caged up trying to be "Mr. Brightside", forgetting that you have feelings to that aren't based on positivity. That isn't healthy. Every day isn't sunny, sometimes life fucking sucks, and most of the people you meet are full of shit. Get used to it. You wanna know why you can't figure out your feelings about your parents?_

**_Why?_**

_Because you are trying to find a bright side in something that doesn't have one. Yes, you finally know the truth. That "can" be considered good thing. But, let's take a good look at that "truth". Your parents were killed by their best friend, in a fucking explosion, when they were trying to get back home to you, 8 years ago! How do you find a bright side in that?_

**_I…I…I_**

_Exactly, you can't. You stuff away all the emotions that aren't "positive". You know what resulted in? ME! You help people with their problems and you can't even deal with your own._

**_Sometimes they need help._**

_So they can get themselves in to another situation. A situation none the less, that could be solved by using common sense. And you jump in, saving the day, a regular superman._

**_It's called doing the right thing. There is nothing wrong with that._**

_So stressing yourself out for people, that don't appreciate it, is the right thing? Having people take advantage of your good nature because they KNOW you will help them, is the right thing? You know what? You need to stop working on everyone else and, start working on yourself._

**_Silence_**

_Take a good look at people around you. The biggest snakes, are the people closest to you. Look at what happened to your…_

**Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold! Hey Arnold!**

Arnold reached over and shut off his potato clock. It was 3:45 in the morning. He thought about what he said to himself in the dream. It was true, he never cried, openly displayed sadness, or even anger for that matter. At most, it was possible to annoy him, and even then he brushed that off. After he found out about his parents, he felt like he was being pulled in four different directions. Rather than feel anything, he decided to feel nothing. _"It's not healthy."_ He shook his head to clear his mind.

He got up and walked down to the kitchen. He put some water into the tea kettle, then placed it on the stove to boil. As the water was heating up, he reached in the cupboard, he grabbed the jasmine and green teas. He sat both on the table, then sat down and waited for his grandmother. He didn't know why he was doing this, but he didn't stop himself. Minutes later Gertie walked in to the kitchen.

She hadn't seen Arnold since yesterday morning. "Good morning, Kimba. What's all of this?"

"Just wanted to have tea with you Grandma. We don't have to talk if you don't want to. We can enjoy the silence." He said to his grandmother.

"I would like that, but there is something I do need to talk to you about." She said, sitting down at the table.

The tea kettle started whistling. Arnold got up, turned off the stove and brought the tea kettle to the table. "Ok, Grandma. Let me get our cups ready first." He poured the boiling water into the two cups on the table and sat the kettle down. He placed a jasmine tea bag in her cup and a green tea bag in his. "Do you want sugar or milk?" He asked her.

"Neither, I prefer mine straight." Gertie said. Grabbing her cup to take a sip.

Arnold put two sugar cubes in his cup and stirred his tea. "What did you want to talk to me about?" He sat down beside his grandmother.

"It about your parent's will. They left you something." She said.

"Really? What?" He said, taking the first sip of his tea.

"Two million dollars." She said, taking a sip of her tea. She expected what happened next. Arnold did a spitake. Gertie stifled a laugh.

Arnold placed his cup down and proceeded to clean up his mess. No amount of money could make up for his parents, but he was still surprised. He frowned and spoke. "It doesn't make up for them being gone." He finished cleaning up his mess and sat back down beside Gertie.

"That is true." She said. "Their bank accounts are now yours and any possessions of theirs that you find are also yours. There are some boxes in the basement that belonged to them, you might want to go through them."

Arnold looked at his tea. He thought about the three things that he had that reminded him of his parents. The first was currently sitting on his head. His blue hat. Given to him before they left to go to San Lorenzo. The second was a picture of his parents. The picture was worn from constantly being held by Arnold. He hoped that he could find more. The third was his father's journal. Arnold often thought of using the map on the last page to go and search for his parents. Now, that would never happen. He then thought about the information his grandmother just told him.

Seeing Arnold lost in his thoughts, Gertie allowed herself to enjoy the comfortable silence. She was happy to have company this morning. She knew that her grandson was holding a lot in. The boy never really showed emotions that weren't positive. There isn't anything wrong with being positive, but the 81 year old woman new that the boy was hurting. And things aren't always positive. The information from yesterday being a perfect example.

They sat together until they could see the beginning the sunrise. Gertie finished her third cup and tea, and rose from the table. "I am going to start breakfast." She said. "Do you want to stay home today? Its ok if you do."

"I think I will go to school today. I could use the distraction." He said to his grandmother. He got up from the tabled and placed their cups in the sink. "Grandma?"

"Yes, Kimba." She said. Placing a pan on the stove.

"Do you and Grandpa want to…maybe….have a funeral for my parents?" He asked.

"It would be nice to say goodbye." She said, trying not to cry.

"It would not have to be anything elaborate. He said. "We can do it on the roof. That way all the boarders can say goodbye too.

"Sounds wonderful." She said, kissing Arnold on the forehead. "I'll plan everything. We can do it this weekend."

"Thanks Grandma." Arnold said, leaving the kitchen to get ready for school.

Susie rolled over to the other side of her bed. She was alone. Her threat must have made its point. Oscar was gone by the time she had gotten home last night. From what Phil told her last night, he left without saying anything. Just walked out the door with a bag. She was finally free and she loved it. Today her new bed would be delivered. "New everything." She thought to herself. She got up and walked to the kitchen, deciding she would rather eat first today. She wasn't in a rush, today was her day off. There was also something she wanted to talk to Gertie and Phil about.

After the events of yesterday she came to a decision. She wanted to be Arnold's legal guardian in case something happened to Phil or Gertie. Even though they were still spry for their age, Phil and Gertie were still up there in years. In the early years of their marriage, Susie did want to have children. It turned out that her husband was sterile. The one thing he should be able to do as a man, he couldn't do.

When she walked into the kitchen, Phil and Gertie were both sitting at the table enjoying breakfast in silence. Susie grabbed a plate and sat down at the table. Before putting eggs on her plate, she decided that she would go ahead and ask. "Could I talk to you two about something?" she asked.

"Sure Susie. What's on your mind?" Phil asked. "I see you finally got rid of that deadbeat Oscar."

"He called out another woman's name in his sleep. Not to mention he has been cheating on me. It was time." She said.

Phil laughed. "And you are telling me another woman is putting up with him. How is that even possible?"

"Maybe she is as dumb as I used to be." She said.

"Well good riddance." Phil said. "You have been doing so well for yourself lately. You don't need someone like him bringing you down. So, what did you want to ask us?"

"Before I ask, I have to make a confession." Susie said looking down at her empty plate.

"You, Ernie, and Mr. Hyunh were eavesdropping on our conversation with the FBI agent and the lawyer." Phil said. He shoved some eggs in his mouth. "It's ok sweetie. Who wouldn't be curious?"

"You aren't mad." She said looking at Phil.

"No. Granted that was a major invasion of our privacy." Phil said. "This means you know about Shortman's parents and also about the money."

Susie nodded. "I want you know what I am about to ask you has nothing to do with the money. I would like to become Arnold's legal guardian. In case…you know."

Gertie and Phil looked at each other then back to Susie. "Are you sure about that sweetie? I mean, you are practically asking to become a parent?"

"I know it's a big decision. In my heart I know it's the right thing to do." She said. I was going to talk about it with Arnold, but I wanted to talk to you two about it first."

"We haven't made any plans for that situation in particular Phil." Gertie said. "After yesterday maybe it's time we prepare."

"Good point Pookie." Phil said. "But let's give the boy sometime. The past 24 hours have been hard on him. Let him mourn before we make more drastic changes in his life. I will call that lawyer later this week. Are you really sure about this Susie?"

"Yes Phil, I am."

Arnold walked out of the door to the boarding house. It was still cloudy outside but he decided to walk school anyway. He wanted to sort through all his thoughts. His mind had been running a mile a minute over the course of 24 hours. He still didn't know how he should feel. His dream came back to him. "There is not bright side to this."

Arnold walked up to his school, P.S. 119. Arnold had only been a sixth grader for a few weeks. Most of the group from P.S. 118 attended school with him. Cliques changed, new friends were made. The beginning stages of puberty had even set in for some of his friends. Arnold walked into the school and headed towards his locker.

"Hey Arnold!" A voice called out to him.

"Hey Gerald." Arnold said.

"What happened yesterday?" We were supposed to play baseball against the 5th graders yesterday." He said. "I came by the boarding house to get you. Your grandma said you weren't feeling to well."

Arnold knew he wasn't going tell anybody about his parents. At this point no one knew anything about his parents. His parents were a subject that was not to be brought up. Arnold grabbed his books for first period and closed his locker. "I wasn't feeling too good yesterday. Sorry I missed the game." He said. How did it go?"

"We lost. Bad." Gerald said. "You really didn't miss anything." They walked to their home room. Arnold and Gerald didn't share as many classes together. The transfer from just having one teacher to having seven was a drastic change. The two boys shared home room and gym. Other than having the same lunch period they hardly saw each other during the course of the day. They were still the best of friends.

They were about to turn down the hallway where their homeroom was located, a voice popped into Arnold's head. _Stop! _Arnold froze. As soon as he stopped, Helga passed right in front of him. Their usual collision avoided, he started walking again. He tried to be causal with her, she remained a pain in his side. The FTi incident changed nothing.

"You do realized that you two usually crash into each other right?" Gerald said.

"Something told me to stop." Arnold said to his friend.

"Hey Football face!" A voice called out. "What happened yesterday? Didn't want to get your butt whooped with your friends.

"Not today Wolfgang." Arnold said. "I am not in the mood."

"Like I care about your mood." Wolfgang said. The eighth grader got in Arnold's face. He started poking Arnold in the chest. "What's wrong? Is it your time of the month.

_CRACK_

Arnold didn't realize what he did until a group of students started laughing at Wolfgang. He was currently on the floor unconscious.

"What was that Arnold?" Gerald voice brought Arnold out of his stupor. "You just clocked Wolfgang with a text book."

Arnold didn't say anything. He just walked through the gathering crowd towards his home room. He walked in and sat down at a desk. He placed in head in his hands and sighed.

He was back in the white room. The glass cell had another crack in it.

**_What is with you?_**

_I have no idea what you are talking about._

**_You just clocked a guy with a book. He was on the floor unconscious._**

_I didn't like what he said to me. He deserved it._

**_That was not necessary. We don't do things like that._**

_No. YOU don't do things like that. Unlike you I am not letting people walk over us anymore. You may not believe it, but this cage is not going to last much longer. You're cracking by the minute, my friend. You need to deal with your feelings._

**_I am in perfect control of my emotions._**

_You really aren't. The more you think you are controlling things, the more control you are losing._

**_Why are you doing this to me?_**

_I am not doing anything. You are the one that won't accept how you feel. You are hurting, but trying to keep a straight face. Let it out. You don't have to be strong for anyone._

_RING!_

The sound of the bell brought Arnold out of his thoughts. He left the class room to start his day.

**That Weekend…**

Gertie set up the service on the roof the sunset arms. Other than the boarders, guest were going to included Derrick Jacobs, Mrs. Vitello, Mr. Green and Harvey the mail man. Mrs. Vitello was closing down here shop when she encountered Gerald. He still worked at the flower shop on the weekend.

"Hey Mrs. Vitello." Gerald said. "Why are your closing the shop early?"

"I am going to a memorial service at Arnolds." She said. "I am actually surprised that you aren't on your way over there also. I know you didn't know them, but I figured Arnold would want his best friend there. From what his grandmother told me, he hasn't been the same since he found out what happened."

"Arnold hasn't said anything to me about a memorial service." Gerald said. He was kind of insulted that Arnold wouldn't tell him about something so important. Granted, he had been acting weird since he came back to school. Gerald figured he was sick. "Mrs. Vitello, who is this service for?"

"My dear boy, a few days ago Arnold learned that his parent's died 8 years ago in a plane crash." She said. She grabbed a sympathy reef she made for the occasion and started walking towards the boarding house.

"Let me take that for you." Gerald said. He grabbed the reef out of her arms and started walking with her. While walking with Mrs. Vitello, he thought about the situation. The subject of his parents was off limits. Gerald understood why he didn't say anything. He also understood why Wolfgang got a text book to the skull at the beginning of the week. They reached the Sunsets Arms minutes later. Mrs. Vitello knocked on the door to be greeted by Arnold.

"Hey Mrs. Vitello. Thanks for coming." Arnold said to her. "Everything is on the roof."

"Sorry about your loss Arnold." She kissed him on the cheek. She started to walk up the stairs to the roof.

He saw Gerald holding the reef. "You can take that up to the roof."

"Why didn't you say anything man, you know I would want to pay my respects." Gerald said.

"You know how I feel about this subject." Arnold said. "And if you tell anyone about it, you can consider our friendship over."

"You have my word man. You can trust me." Gerald said holding out his thumb for their handshake.

"The biggest snakes are those closest to you." Arnold did their handshake. Knowing in his heart that trust was something he really didn't have in anyone anymore. Gerald starting walking up stairs with the reef.

The memorial consisted of stories about Miles and Stella. Gertie, Phil, and Derrick had the most stories. It ended with a fireworks display set up by Gertie. She set them off when the sun went down. They lit up the night sky. Arnold didn't say anything during the service. He really didn't want to. At the end he thanked everyone for coming as they left. Gerald was one of the last people to leave.

"You sure you going to be ok?" Gerald asked.

"I am fine Gerald." He said back to him. "I am dealing with this my own way."

"Alright man." Gerald said. "If you need me man, I am here." He walked out of the door. He turned towards the direction of his house and passed Gerald's Field. All of his friends were sitting on the bleachers, relaxing after a game of baseball. He walked over to the group. "Hey guys."

"Hey Gerald" the group said.

"What was with the fireworks displays from football heads house?" Helga asked. And the people dressed in black? Did someone die?"

"I can't talk about it, Helga. That is his business." Gerald said back to her. "I am not going to turn on my best friend, so you can kick him while he's down."

"Whatever tall hair boy." Helga scoffed.

"Well I overheard Mr. Green talking about it." Rhonda said. "I heard that his…."

"SHUT UP RHONDA." Gerald yelled, putting his hand over her mouth to silence her. He whispered in her ear. "He doesn't want anyone to know. Please, for his sake just be quiet." He begged her. "Walk with me." When they got away from the group, Gerald spoke. "What did you hear?

"That his parents died in a plane crash." She said.

"I am not going to confirm or deny that, but please don't spread it around. Gerald said. He didn't trust me enough to tell me, his best friend. So don't go around spreading rumors. OK?"

"OK, Gerald. She said pouting. Rhonda wouldn't usually care about spreading someone's business. She did hear about what Arnold did to Wolfgang earlier that week. If something so small could make him knock someone out, she was not going to risk tempting him. If what she heard was true, then the boy was possibly unstable.

"I have to go. See you later Rhonda." Gerald walked off.

Arnold watched the whole exchange between Gerald and Rhonda. The way he pulled her away from the group. Arnold came to the conclusion that she knew something, and was close to spilling it. He would confront her about it at school the next day.


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Hey Arnold**

**Chapter 3-Time to Say Goodbye**

After the memorial for his parents, Arnold started to take a good look at the people that he called friends. It started when he got to school and realized he was being watched by everyone. He knew why. Rhonda had spread his bad news.

_CRACK!_

_"I told you these people are full of it."_

**_"I am actually starting to agree with you."_**

_"Yay, he is finally learning. How are you going to handle the situation?"_

**_"I thought I might let you take charge of this one."_**

_"My friend, you are about to learn something today!"_

The first thing he did was approach Rhonda.

"I see it didn't take you long to spread the news." Arnold said catching her off guard.

"Ar-Arnold" She jumped. The grin on his face making her nervous. "I um, I um." She stuttered.

Arnold backed her up against a locker. He turned around and faced the student body. "Everyone, can I have your attention please? Ms. Gossip Wellington-Lloyd did tell all of you that my parents died in a plane crash correct?" There were nods and yeses from the gathering crowd.

Arnold continued his performance. "Where is my best friend? Gerald! Where are you? Come on down." A path cleared for a nervous Gerald. The last time Arnold acted out of character he hit a guy with a book. Gerald preferred not to go through that.

Arnold continued. "So what happened to not saying anything Gerald? I thought I could trust my best friend?"

"I didn't say anything. I tried to stop her from telling the group." Gerald said. "You gotta believe me man."

"Rhonda? Arnold looked back at her. "Is what Gerald saying true?"

"Y-y-yes. She said. "He wouldn't confirm or deny anything. He said for your sake, not to say anything." Rhonda was starting to tear up.

"And where pray tell did you hear about my parents, Rhonda." Arnold said.

"I-I overheard Mr. Green say something about your parents." She said nervously.

"What did you hear?" Arnold said, looking dead into her eyes.

"I didn't hear the whole conversation. Just the words Arnold's parents and plane crash." Rhonda said. "I put the rest together."

"And even though Gerald asked you not to say anything. It hasn't been 24 hours, and the whole school knows. Arnold gave her a devilish smile. You want to really know what happened, Rhonda." Do you want to know the whole story?

Rhonda shook her head. No!

"To bad. You want to spread my business, might as well have the whole story. Everybody, my parents have been dead for the last 8 years. I just found out a week ago. My parents had a "hit" put out on them by a drug dealer. You all know what a "hit" is right? A paid contract to kill someone. You wanna know who performed the "hit"? Their best friend. He put a bomb on their plane. Which ending up killing not only my parents, but two other passengers and the pilot. You want know the best part? They were on their way home to their three year old son. There is your story everyone, spread it around." Arnold plowed through the crowd and walked out of the school. The whole crowd was silent. Rhonda slid down to the floor and started crying. That was four years ago.

"Hey Arnold!" Gerald said.

"What?" Arnold said.

"You keep spacing out man. Phoebe is waiting on us and you are taking forever." Gerald said.

"Go ahead Gerald. I got something to do this afternoon. I will text you later." Arnold said.

"Alright man. I'll talk to you later." Gerald put up hit hand to do a thumb shake. Arnold just hit him with a fist bump. Gerald sighed and walked off to meet his girlfriend. He walked up behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. "Hey you." He said, kissing her on the cheek.

Phoebe blushed. "Where is Arnold? I thought he was walking with us."

"He changed his mind at the last minute." Gerald sighed. "I just don't get him anymore. He doesn't want to hang out. No one knows where he goes or what he's doing. His grandparent know, they just won't tell. "

"After the incident in the 6th grade can you blame him?" Phoebe said. The couple headed out of the school.

After the incident with Rhonda, Arnold closed off his entire life from the people he once called friends. He hung out with Gerald occasionally. When Gerald started dating Phoebe, Arnold would sometimes walk, or hang out with the two. He wouldn't talk much, he didn't have much to say.

Arnold started to disappear every break, and was usually gone every summer vacation. He had a cell phone, but hardly ever answered it. He wasn't on any social networks. Gerald tried to follow him a few times to see what his friend was up too. He failed every time. It was like Arnold could disappear into thin air.

Knock! Knock! Knock!

"Come in."

"Hello, Dr. Bliss" Arnold said to the woman sitting behind her desk.

"Hello Arnold. How are you today? She asked. "Please, have a seat."

"I am fine. Nothing has really changed from our last session." Arnold said.

"Is your schedule just as full as before? Dr. Bliss asked. "Last time we talked you said you spend most of your time training and studying. We didn't have time to get into specifics. Could you tell me about those activities?"

"I currently take four forms of martial arts, I am currently learning three languages, and every time I get the chance, I take survival courses." Arnold said. "I also read a lot of books on weapons and military tactics."

"It seems to me like you are planning something Arnold." She said.

"After I graduate from high school, I want to go to San Lorenzo." He said.

"Why?" She asked. Dr. Bliss knew about Arnold's parents. It took a few sessions, but he finally opened up about it. The types of activities he participated in made her feel a though this trip was about more than just closure.

"I want to see where it happened. I also want to find the people that they left me for." Arnold said looking into his lap. "Maybe I can learn more about my parents from them.

"Why do I feel like you aren't telling me something? She asked him.

"I have been thinking about for a few months now. I think I want to join the military. Preferably Special Forces." He said.

"You do realize how hard of a career route that is, right?" She said.

"I have been reading about it, watching documentaries. I have even contacted a recruiter to ask questions. All the research has made me want to do it even more. He said.

"As longs as you are making an informed decision, I don't see an issue with perusing that career choice. Dr. Bliss smiled at the young man. "I have another question in relation to your training and studying. Don't you make time for friends? Do you ever enjoy yourself?"

"I used to have a lot of friends, before the incident. I didn't really want to be around to people after that day. I took a long look at the people I associated myself with. I realized how much time I spent helping them get out of trouble. You know how many of them were there for me when I told the real story to the entire school" Arnold said, anger rising.

"How many Arnold?" She asked.

"Two. Phoebe and Gerald." He said, then sighed. "Everyone else avoided me like the plague."

"Do you hang out with them a lot?" She asked.

"I did before they started dating. Then I felt like the third wheel." Arnold said. "I started finding things to do with my free time. Whenever they would ask me to do something, I would tell them I was busy. It's not a lie. I usually am."

"How do you think that makes them feel?" She asked.

"With Phoebe it's hard to tell. Gerald is starting to feel rejected by me." He said. "I don't talk much when I am around them. I stopped doing a special handshake we created when we were three."

"Is there a reason why you stopped?" She asked.

"I changed Dr. Bliss." He said. "I am not a child anymore."

"We have a few minutes left Arnold. I would like to ask you one final question." She said. "I would like it if you were honest with me."

"Ok Dr. Bliss." He said.

"On the day of the incident, why did you tell everyone the entire story?" She asked.

"Once I saw everyone looking at me, knowing that Rhonda only had part of the story. Something snapped. He said, looking out the window at the sunset. "All good judgment went out the window. If they were going to stare and whisper. They should know how horrible the situation really was."

Dr. Bliss didn't have a comment for his statement. "Ok then. That is it for today, Arnold. Would you like to set an appointment for the same time next month? "

"Sure Dr. Bliss". He said, walking out of the office. "Have a good evening."

"Same to you, Arnold." Dr. Bliss sat down at her desk and rubbed her temples. It had really been a long day. Arnold was not a difficult patient, but he was slowly becoming an introvert. Unless it was family, for teachers, he kept human interactions to a minimum. His reasons being that he was busy or just preferred to be alone. The simple fact was that he had lost his faith in his fellow man. If his parent's best friend would turn on them, what's to keep the same from happening to him? His entire school had already done the same thing.

Miriam was drunk. She was way beyond the legal limit. Even worse, she was driving Bob's hummer. A vehicle she would preferred not to drive. Bob had the car and he was going to be home late. She still had half an hour before the liquor store closed. She was driving faster than she needed too. Suddenly, everything went black.

When she awoke, she was on a stretcher being put into an ambulance. She looked over at the Hummer. The vehicle she crashed into was pinned between the Hummer and a brick wall. She passed back out.

A bright green flame surrounded by a purple ring of fire. Both were surrounded by another larger ring of fire. Suddenly, the outer ring of fire was extinguished. Leaving only the inner ring and the bright green flame...

Susie jumped up from her sleep. She looked at the clock. It was one in the morning. "Where's my phone? Where's my phone?" She started searching frantically until she heard something hit the floor at the foot of her bed. She jumped off the bed and grabbed her phone. "Shit." She said. "It's dead." She found her charger and plugged it into the wall and waited for it to hold a charge. Once it loaded the text and voice mails started to come in. They were all from Arnold. She decided to look at the most recent of both.

The voice mail was Arnold speaking a mile a minute into phone. **"Susie, please call me, something has happened to Grandma and Grandpa. It's an emergency. We are at Hillwood medical, 6th floor ICU. Hurry."**

The last text said **00:30**/**911 Hillwood Hospital. Hurry**

Before she could to her car. She got another text. This one broke her heart. **01:17/ they're gone.** She ran to her car and sped off to the hospital.

Arnold was sitting in the room with the bodies of his grandparents. Their bodies covered with sheets. The doctor told Arnold when he arrived that Gertie and Phil's chances were slim. The driver of the other vehicle was drunk, she passed out and ended up flooring the large vehicle. If it had been a smaller vehicle, the Packard would have been able to take the hit. The Hummer jumped a curb and hit the driver's side of the Packard before it pulled out into the intersection. The monster vehicle pinned the Packard to a brick wall. Fatally injuring the occupants. The woman in the other car suffered a broken arm and cut on her forehead.

Arnold sat in silence thinking about who he just lost. This made Susie his legal guardian. He was the last Shortman. What if something happened to him? He was thinking about joining the military. He let his mind wander to the cage.

_No crack this time?_

**_Dude, this is not a time for my "special" form of therapy._**

_So what do I do?_

**_You had to wait 8 years to mourn your parents. Don't wait 8 years to mourn your grandparents. You have got to say goodbye. Just give in to what you are really feeling._**

Arnold got up and walked to the elevator. He rode it down and walked out of the hospital. He text Susie to let her know he was going for a walk and he would be back. He walked to the docks and preceded to cry.

**A/N: Please read and review. The next chapter will be the last for this story. This is supposed to be a prequel to next story I have in mind. I hope you liked it so far.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Hey Arnold.**

**A/N: This is the last chapter of this story. I hoped you enjoyed it. I know I have dragged Arnold through hell in this story. The sequel will give him a happy ending. I promise.**

**Chapter-4 Everything is Ok.**

"I don't know about this, Gerald." Arnold said.

"Please man, you didn't attend the graduation ceremony or prom. Do this for me and Phoebe." Gerald said. He knew Arnold planned on leaving that night. Gerald saw the packed bags in Arnold's closet. "Just come hang out for a little while."

"It's always awkward when I go around them, Gerald." Arnold said. "I have no issues with any of them, but I don't like being stared at like I am a mental case. Why do you think I didn't go to the graduation ceremony or prom for that matter?"

"Listen, we know you're leaving." Gerald sighed. "This has nothing to do with anyone else. Phoebe and I want to spend some time with you before you disappear. No one knows your plans, except Susie and she won't tell us. Whatever you've got planned has her sad too. After all this time, you still don't trust me?"

"Yes I, trust you." Arnold said. He knew Gerald saw the bags. "Alright, I'll go." Gerald and Phoebe both had his trust. He just wished they didn't' pry as much. He wasn't trying to hide anything. He just made it a point not to say anything. There was a difference.

An hour later Arnold was sitting in front of a bonfire. The graduation party theme was Hawaiian Luau. Everyone was dressed "island style". Arnold had on a pair of jeans and a tee shirt. He still had things to do before he left tonight, so dressing up wasn't an option. While staring at the fire, the last 7 years played in his mind. He closed his eyes, traveling to his sanctuary. The white room.

_After everything, is this really necessary?_

**_At least it a cage now, we can go back to the glass cube if you want._**

_I'd rather not. But, it's still a prison. At some point you are going to have to free me. You are going to have to embrace me and become whole. Filtering me won't work for long._

**I didn't come here to argue.**

_Ah, I see. You are out of your comfort zone._

**_Yes, I am._**

_Just leave. You have better things to do. Our plan is still in motion._

**_Yes it is. I am doing this for Gerald and Phoebe._**

_And, where are they?_

**_Mingling. I want them to have fun tonight._**

_Exactly. Just leave. Let them be happy. They deserve to enjoy themselves. They spend too much time worrying if you are going to off yourself._

**_Yea, you're right. I constantly tell them I am ok. They are under the assumption that silence means something is wrong. I just don't like to talk that much._**

_They haven't been through what you have. They will never understand why you are..._

Hey Arnold!

Yeah? Arnold said, exiting the white room. Once he saw who called his name, he instantly put his face in his hands. It was a person he hadn't talked to in years….Helga.

"Why are you just sitting here? It's a party." She slurred. She had been drinking. Most of the people at the party were intoxicated in one way or another.

"Not my type of party." Arnold said. Arnold was not the "goody two shoes" people thought him to be. He knew how to party. It just wasn't going to happen around these people, and it wasn't going to happen tonight.

"So why are you're here? We are trying to have a good time." Helga said. She took another sip from her cup. "You are killing the vibe."

"As a favor to my friends." Arnold said. He was starting to get annoyed. "Otherwise I wouldn't be here. Helga, we haven't talked in years. What do you want?"

"Um…." She started laughing.

"You know what? I'm going to go." Arnold said, shaking his head. He stood up and started walking over to Gerald and Phoebe.

"Dammit Football head, I was going to say how sorry I am about your grandparents!" She yelled. Her outburst caused the crowd to look at the two.

_Click! The cage opened._

_You wanna take this one or should I?_

**_It's all yours_**

_Aww…You are too good to me._

Arnold turned around and walked up to Helga. He placed his head next to her ear. What he said took her from tipsy to sober. He spoke calmly. "It took you two years and a drunken stupor to apologize. You are full of shit Pataki. Pray that I never become a vengeful man Helga, the Pataki bloodline owes me two souls." The fear from his words could be seen in her eyes. Arnold turned and walked over to Phoebe and Gerald.

"You're leaving aren't you?" Gerald said, disappointed. He knew this would be the last time he saw his best friend.

"Yes." Arnold said. "Listen guys, come by the boarding house tomorrow. There is something I want to give to you."

"You won't be there, will you?" Phoebe asked. Gerald informed her about the situation. She had tears in her eyes.

"No, I will not." Arnold said. "I am going to miss you both." Arnold hugged his friends.

"Do me a favor." Gerald said. "Promise me you will keep in touch."

Arnold held out his fist with his thumb sticking up. "I promise." For the first time in years, they performed their thumb shake. Arnold turned around and walked off.

When Arnold got back to the boarding house he walked up to his room. He reached in his closet and grabbed his bags. A book bag and a travel bag. He was traveling light. He reached in his desk and grabbed an envelope and a small box. He had written notes for both earlier.

_You are still going to give it to her? Why?_

**_Closure._**

_You know she is probably going to just toss it._

**_Maybe. But she needs to know the truth._**

_If you say so._

He walked back downstairs. He saw Susie in the kitchen drinking tea. She looked as though she had been crying. He sat down at the table.

"Do you really have to leave tonight?" Susie asked. Her eyes were red. "Can't this wait until tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, I do." Arnold said. "I had to get a privately chartered plane to go directly to my destination. He poured himself a cup of water, then placed a tea bag in it. If one of them was drinking tea, the other always joined. It was their tradition. "My taxi should be here in a few minutes. Could you give these to Gerald and Phoebe? They should be by in the morning. He put the envelope and the box on the table.

"Sure, sweetie." Susie said. "Just leave them here and I will make sure they get them." A horn sounded outside. Susie got up and walked over to Arnold. "I am going to miss you so much. Please be safe." She hugged him once he stood up.

"I am going to miss you too…Mom." Arnold said. "I will be." Susie started to cry. He had never called her by those words. Letting go of the hug, Arnold kissed her on the cheek and walked out of the door. Susie watched the taxi until it was out of sight.

The next morning Gerald and Phoebe met outside of the boarding house. They walked in the door, letting the stampede of animals pass them. They found Susie in the kitchen drinking a cup of tea. She looked as though she hadn't slept. They sat down at the table.

"Good morning guys." Susie greeted the two. She pushed the envelope and box over to them.

There was a manila envelope with both their names on it. Gerald opened it and pulled out the contents. Inside were brochures for resorts in Japan. He then pulled out two plane tickets. The last document was a note from Arnold. He opened it and read:

Dear Gerald and Phoebe,

This is my way of saying thank you for sticking by my side. A resort agent is waiting on your call. Look at the resorts and choose which one you want. You will have a two week stay at the resort of your choice. The tickets are first class and opened ended, which means you can choose when you want to go.

Enjoy,

Arnold

"Babe." Gerald said. "You won't believe this." He handed the brochures, tickets and letter to Phoebe.

"Oh my" She said, surprised. "How could he afford something like this?" They both looked at Susie, who looked at the ceiling to avoid the question.

"Come on Susie." Gerald said. "He's gone. We know he isn't coming back for a long time. "And that." He pointed to the brochure and the tickets. "Wasn't cheap. We won't say anything."

Susie always wanted to brag about Arnold accomplishments. The boy was a gifted student, and martial artist. He had several trophies and awards. He graduated with a 3.9 g.p.a. All of his extracurricular activities were outside of the school. He refused to do anything affiliated with his high school, mainly because to the Rhonda event. He was hardly ever at home. So, if they were both at the boarding house, they always had a cup of tea and talked. That was how their tea tradition started. She hated the decision Arnold had made, but she stood by him.

And then there was the massive amount of money the Arnold inherited. The first 4 million had been given to him under horrible circumstances. With the help of his lawyer Derrick Jacobs, Arnold was able to turn that 4 million into 6 before he graduated high school. This, she didn't want to brag about. But, after the gift he just bestowed on his friends, she knew she would have to explain part of it. The gift he gave them was beyond expensive.

"Kids, Arnold inherited a lot money when he turned 18 last year. In the months since, he has almost doubled it." Susie said taking a sip of her tea. "And no I will not tell you how much. I feel bad enough telling you this. He may not have said it, but he was so grateful for you two. This gift was given to you because of your loyalty to him."

"What do you think is in the box? Gerald asked. Changing the subject. The box only had Phoebe's name on it, which the group thought was weird. There also was a note taped to the top. Phoebe opened the note, there were only five words in a bold font.

**Phoebe. For Your Eyes Only.**

Phoebe immediately closed the note. She opened the box by the edge and looked inside. There was a pink notebook and a red shoe. She quickly closed the box and spoke. "This is supposed to be delivered to someone by me. She said to Susie and Gerald. "I know Arnold's private matters are the subject of discussion this morning, but this box is a personal matter. A VERY personal matter.

Susie and Gerald decided not to pry. If Arnold said something was off limits, then there was a reason it was off limits. It was the way Arnold did things. Phoebe decided to break the silence. "Susie, did Arnold get you anything before her left?

"Yes. She said, a smile beaming on her face. "He called me Mom." They both smiled at her. Susie got her wish. She was finally a mom.

After having a cup of tea with Susie, Gerald and Phoebe left promising they would visit during the summer. After letting the stampede back in the boarding house, Gerald kissed his girlfriend on the cheek. "Do you want to come by later and plan this trip?"

"Yes, but we should probably start after 9 pm." Phoebe said, fixing her glasses.

"Why so late?" Gerald asked.

"Thirteen hour time difference. She said, smiling. "I figure business hours are the same all same time all over the world."

"Is there anything you don't know?" Gerald asked, embracing his girlfriend of four years.

"Not really." She smiled, kissing him on the lips. "I have to deliver this first." She looked the box under her arm.

"Sure you can't tell me what's in it." Gerald asked.

"Just because he is gone doesn't mean we can disrespect his wishes." Phoebe said.

"Ok, ok." Gerald said. "I will see you later then. I love you." He let go of her and starting walking down the street.

"I love you too." Phoebe called out. She pulled out her phone and started a text.

**_P: Are you at home?_**

**_H: Yeah_**

**_P: Meet me on your stoop in five. It's important._**

**_H: Something wrong?_**

**_P: No, just meet me in five._**

Phoebe started walking to the destination of her delivery. Once she reached it, she saw her best friend was already waiting for her.

"Hello, Helga." Phoebe said.

"Hey Pheebs. What's with the cryptic message?" Helga asked, a confused look on her face.

"Arnold left last night." Phoebe said a sad look on her face. "We don't know where he went, we also don't know when we will see him again."

"So what. The football head is gone. After what he said to me last night, good riddance." Helga said, attitude in her voice.

Instead of giving her friend another lecture on how she should have said or done something after the accident and not while she was intoxicated. Phoebe just handed her the box. "He left me instructions to give this to you."

Helga opened the box. There were three items, a folded piece of paper, a red shoe, and a pink book. Helga gasped. "Phoebe, what is this?"

"I believe that is one of your poetry books, your missing shoe from Valentine's Day, and if he is following the same protocol as he did with Gerald and I. That white paper is a personal letter to you.

"The same protocol?" She asked. "What did he give you and Geraldo?"

"A two week all inclusive vacation in Japan." Phoebe said happily. "We are planning it tonight."

"Wow, fancy." She said. Helga knew his letter wouldn't contain anything like that. Phoebe and Gerald were the only people that tried to be friends with Arnold after the incident with Rhonda. He sent a wave of shame through the school so powerful, the students started to question their own friendships. They all knew deep down that an apology for Arnold's situation, wouldn't mean anything. Rhonda made a spectacle of his situation. So they said nothing. Even though her heart broke when she heard the truth, she didn't make a move. Thoughts of how she treated Phoebe were going through her mind. Which proved the point of Arnold's whole performance. The biggest snakes are usually those closest to you.

Helga opened the letter. Two sentences that brought tears to her eyes.

Helga,

I believed your confession. These belong to you.

Arnold.

**_Two years later…_**

It had been two years since Gerald has heard from Arnold. He would check in with Susie to see if she heard anything. Her response would always be "he's ok." That was her way of saying that she had recently talked to her "son" as she always called him. Gerald has just gotten home from college. Since Phoebe still had 2 weeks left until her break. Gerald decided to take a road trip from North Carolina to Washington. He took his time on the road enjoying the scenery. Even though he hadn't spoken to his friend in two years, Arnold has inspired Gerald to travel.

The trip to Japan was magical for Phoebe and Gerald. They hardly spent time inside, everyday was an adventure. With assistance from her father, Phoebe was able to meet some of her extended family. Gerald had to admit, he thought his race might be an issue. It wasn't. By making sure he learned the proper customs and courtesies, he was accepted by her family. It also didn't hurt that he took advanced Japanese throughout high school.

Gerald walked in the front door with his bags. It was 11 am. That meant that his parents were at work and Timberly was at school. Gerald decided to take a shower and wash the road off. He sat his bags down in his room and went directly to the bathroom.

Finishing his shower he walked into his bedroom, put on some "lazy day clothing" and started sorting through his dirty laundry. Everything stunk to high heaven. So he took it downstairs and put it in the washer as one load. Entering his room again, he noticed a large envelope on his desk. It had his name and address on it, but there was no return address. Gerald knew the handwriting. It was Arnold's. He checked the date of the postage. It had come a few weeks ago. He opened the envelope and poured the contents on his desk. Four pictures and a letter feel out. Gerald decided to look at the pictures first. Each picture had a number on it. Gerald put the pictures in order, then studied each one.

The first picture was of Arnold in the jungle with a group of people. It looked like he was with a tribe of natives in the jungle. Gerald turned over the picture. There was writing on the back. "Me and the Green Eyed people."

The next picture was of Arnold, Susie, and Derrick, Arnold's lawyer. Gerald knew Susie and Derrick had a thing for each other. He didn't know it was that serious. What really got his attention was the way Arnold was dressed. Arnold was dressed in full uniform. He even had a few medals on his chest. Gerald turned the picture over to read the description. "Basic Training Graduation, Fort Knox." "My boy is a soldier." Gerald thought to himself.

The third picture was of Arnold in his camouflage uniform. He had camouflage paint on his face. He looked like he hadn't slept in days. Arnold's head was shaved. He had a smile on his face and was giving a thumbs up to the photographer. The description read "My first night jump." "So in all that gear, there was a parachute?" Gerald thought.

The fourth picture was of Arnold with 5 other men. They were dressed in black uniforms, also with camouflage paint on their face. Every man had a weapon in their hands. They weren't posing, but you could tell it was a group photo. He noticed that Arnold was holding and extremely long gun with a scope on it. The other men had either semi or automatic weapons in their hands, with all types of modifications on them. The description said "2nd Squad "Regulators."

Gerald picked up the letter, and opened it. He laughed at the shortness of the letter. It read:

Gerald/Phoebe,

I am ok.

Arnold

**A/N: Alright ladies and gentlemen. That is the end. I hope all of your questions were answered. I hope you will enjoy the sequel to this story. First chapter should be up soon. Please read and review.**


End file.
